I Call it Love
by Sping Flower of Konoha
Summary: I wanted to test my writing ability and I wrote this OOC story. It's a LeexOC story.


Lee looks at Akina. Akina looks at Lee. He knows she can't help but feel butterflies when around him. It was obvious, they were destined to be with each other. He thinks he knew that because he felt so good when around Akina. Lee wanted so long to know if Akina loved him. "Lee, you gotta let your love for me go." Akina said to him. 'Please don't tell me I have to start all over again' Lee thought. He never thought a horrible day like this would come.

I Look At You  
You Look At Me  
(You Can't Help It You're Feeling Butterflies)  
It's obvious,  
We have Chemistry  
(I think I know it 'cause it feels so right)  
Girl, I wanted so long to know  
Now Your telling me you gotta let it go  
(Dont Tell Me I have to start all over again)  
I Never thought that this day would come

This love was something Lee had wanted all his life. He just realized that she's the one for him. "Lee, it's time for us to say goodbye, for good this time." Akina said. That's what she told him. To put this out of his heart... This wasn't going to change to her so very easily walking away. She felt it. He felt it. Why did she have to be so tense?

(This is something that i've wanted in my life)  
I relize that you're the one  
(and you're telling me its time to say goodbye)  
To Put this out of my heart It ain't gonna change  
So it shouldn't be so easy to walk away  
(You feel it I feel it lets not be tense)

Akina knew Lee didn't know what love is. She might've even thought that he was a fool. Lee only knew what he's feeling. And it was all because of Akina. He didn't want her to tell him that she didn't know. He wanted the truth. Others called it, they called it, she called it, he called it love.

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
'Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

It was so clear for Akina to see. He didn't want anyone to tell her what to do. Why couldn't others let him be happy with her? He didn't want someone knew. He wanted her. Not even Sakura would do now. If she knew what was real in her heart, Lee didn't want people to tear them apart. She felt it. He felt it. They should just think it through.

It's so clear for you to see  
(don't let anybody tell you what to do)  
Why they can't they just let us be happy  
(I dont want to find somebody new)  
If you know what's real in your heart  
Then don't let them tear us apart  
('Cause you feel it. I feel it. Let's think this through)

"Akina, I don't know what love is. I guess I'm a fool. I just know how I feel because of you. Don't tell me you don't know. I want the truth. Because others call it, we call it, you call it, I call it love." Lee said, looking her in the eye.

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
'Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

They have an unbreakable bond. "Now's not the time to let our friendship go!" Lee argued one day. He knew that it's real. And he had to make it show, maybe even to the whole world, that he was Akina's forever. And she was his girl.

We have a bond that's unbreakable  
And it's not time to let it go  
And now that we know it's real  
We are going to let it show  
To the whole world  
That I'm yours forever  
and you're my girl

Lee still didn't know what love is. He's probably a fool. He just knows how he feels, and it's all because of her. He didn't need to hear she didn't know. He wanted the truth. Because others called it, they called it, she called it, he called it love.

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
'Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

Akina sighed. "You still don't know what love is? You're a fool! You only know what you're feeling? And it's because of me? Yeah right. I won't tell you that I don't know. You want the truth, but I don't have it. Because others call it, we call it, I call it, you call it love." She said, smiling

Baby, I Don't Know What Love Is  
Maybe I'm A Fool  
I Just Know What I'm Feeling  
And It's All Because Of You  
Don't Tell Me  
I Don't Know  
I Want The Truth  
'Cause They Call It  
We Call It  
You Call It  
I Call It Love

"Love? That what they call it, and I love you." She said. "I call it the same thing as you, and I love you." He said.

Love  
They Call It Love  
I Call it  
Love


End file.
